Werewolf
Werewolves are indivituals who can shapeshift into super strong aggressive wolves on the night of the full moon, even when in human form this supernautal species is very strong and very dangerous, there main enemies are the vampires. Creation There are two ways known to become a lycanthrope: 1. Genetically: Indiviutals can become werewolves if both their parents are also werewolves these werewolves are known as pure blood werewolves. 2. Bitten: if a human is bitten by a werewolf under the night of a full moon they will be turned it a werewolf the effect of the bite happens in just 24 hours and there is no way to cure it before the transformation occurs. the bite will not change a human if they are bitten in the day or at night with no full moon. History '''The Alpha: '''Not much is known about the history of werewolves however there is a rumor that a witch turned an indivitual into the first werewolf to combat the vampires, and it is through this person that all other werewolves were created they call this indivitual The Alpha. Physiology '''Food: '''Werewolves like humans sustain themselves off everyday food and drinks however they are partial to eating more meat then other humans. when in wolf form they are carnviorse they will rip apart humans, vampires and animals however they will normally not eat the kill. '''Appearence: '''Werewolves in wolf form look similar to natural wolves, however unlike normal wolves, werewolves or lycanthropes will have glowing green eyes and longer, sharper teeth and generally look more animalistic and feral. even in wolf form werewolves can use supernatural strength, spped and agility, the color of the fur of the wolf is different for each werewolf. once transformed the werewolf will not be in control of their actions. when not transformed werewolves are near enough the same as regular humans apart from their enhanced abilities and werewolf features (when they chose to show them) '''Transformation: '''Werewolves will only change under the night of a full moon, the werewolf may feel the change coming hours before it acutally does, the transformation can take upto 5 to 6 hours and the indiviutal will be put through bone breaking pain which they cannot slow down or stop. during the transformation the body of the indivitual will twist and contort, they will show there early wolf features such as there fangs and glowing green eyes while still in human form. eventually they will be fully transformed into a wolf. the lycanthrope will remain a werewolf until sun up the next morning, after the transformation the werewolf may experience aches and pains in the muscles and may also experience a numbness of the senses. Powers and Abilities A werewolves powers are at their peak on the night of a full moon, their powers can be increased when they are angered or enraged (however this is only temperary) '''Enhanced Strength: '''A werewolf is far stronger then any human like vampires the older the werewolf the stronger he or she is. a werewolf is strong enough to snap a humans neck like a twig instantly, this strength is futher enhanced when the werewolf is enraged or if it is on the night of a full moon. '''Super Agility: '''A werewolf can climb and leap tall buildings extremely quickly, this ability allows them to leap towards objects at great speeds. '''Super Speed: '''A werewolf can move faster then the human brain can process,apprearing as a blurr over longer distances, this ability coupled with a werewolves '''Super Stanima '''Allows the werewolf to perform feats like dodging bullets and escaping from hostile areas in a short amount of time. '''Super Stanima: '''Werewolves have super stanima allowing them to perform continous physical actions for several hours without tiring, this ability allows werewolves to use other abilities to their full potential. '''Advanced Healing Factor: '''Werewolves can heal extremely fast they can heal sustanial wounds in seconds however they still feel the pain of the wound before it heals, if there are muliple wounds the healing process may take longer. Werewolves are also immune to all human afflictions, if a human is suffering from a human affliction they will be cured of it instantly once turned. '''Super Senses: '''Werwolves can see, hear and smell better then any human or vampire, they can see futher and clearer then any human and vampire they can also see in the dark like vampires can, unlike vampires they can also see in more detail for example they can see when someone is perspiring. Werewolves can hear better then any human or vampire they can hear inaudiable noises from a blocks away, they can also hear a person;s heartbeat and thus tell if someone is lying. Werewolves can smell better then any human and vampire they can smell blood from meters away and even tell who's blood it is, they can smell different scents from different people even if it is days old this makes werewolves good trackers. they can even smell when poisons or different drugs like cocain are in the bloodstream. '''Idiatic Memory: '''Werewolves have the ability to remember vast amounts of their past including details such as dates and even the weather. '''Super Durablity: '''Werewolves can take mass amounts of physical trauma and not be slowed down. '''Lycanthrope Enhancement: '''Werewolves can show their wolf features even in human form. they show their glowing green eyes and their sharp teeth when threatend, angered or trying to intimidate someone. '''Agression: '''Even in human form werewolves feel constently angry due to their beastal nature, this can cause them to lash out over nothing or even black out. '''Immortality: '''Werewolves are immortal and once changed they will not age, they are also immune to all human afflictions, if born a werewolf once they reach 18 the indivitual will stop ageing. Weaknesess '''Blood Loss: '''If a werewolf looses a lot of blood they will become groggy and severely weak however they will heal over time. '''Broken Neck: '''If a werewolf neck is broken they will fall unconcious for several hours '''Decapatation: '''If a werewolf head is cut, chopped or ripped off the werewolf will die instantly '''Fire: '''If a werewolf is set on fire they will burned and injured severely like any human would however unlike vampires and humans it will not kill them, they will heal however the healing process may take days even weeks. '''Heart Removal: '''If a werewolf's heart is removed they will die instantly '''Magic: '''Like Vampires Werewolves are vulnrable to magic and magic spells '''Physical Trauma: '''If a werewolf takes too much Physical damage it may cause them to be incapacitated until they heal (if allowed) '''Wolfsbane: '''If a werewolf touches wolfsbane it will burn there skin severely, if they ingest it they will grow severly sick and may start to cough or gag. '''Silver: '''If a werewolf is stabbed or shot with silver they will become severely sick and weak, if they are shot or stabbed through the heart or head with silver they will be knocked unconcious for hours. if silver enters the bloodstream it will kill them in a matter of weeks. if a werewolf touches a silver object it will burn them like wolfsbane does. Known Werewolves Steven Taylor